Businesses and consumers have large quantities of backed up data at rest. These backups can be automatically created or done manually on demand. In order to efficiently store these large backups they are often compressed or otherwise stored in formats that do not lend themselves to easy browsing or searching or restoring subsets of the backup. In addition, their sheer size makes these tasks challenging.